Reason and Logic
by Jess Readin
Summary: Max's reasons versus Fang's logic. Oneshot. Fax.


* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Also, this site does not accept that I really want to tab my paragraphs.

* * *

My nostrils flared, inhaling the fantastical scent of thin air.

Freewheeling through the sky, like birds, as birds. 'Cause we totally are birds. Or more than birds, more than humans, even. We are the Flock.

My muscles strained and my wings pulsed, propelling me through the air. I focused on holding my primaries straighter for a smoother flight and then caught a current to ride on.

That's right, guys. I'm back and more avian than ever! Note the sarcasm. If I get any more bird-like I don't know what I'd do.

Okay, on to business, let's set the scene. There I was, with my flock. It was probably around midnight, maybe one in the morning, and I was on watch. We were camped out in another cozy little cave that North America seems to have plenty of. Our fire had gone out a few hours ago, so everyone was packed pretty tight together to keep warm. It was really cute, actually. Angel and Gazzy were curled up in the center of the huddle, with Angel draped floppily over Gazzy's stomach. Total was sleeping in an awkward and painful looking position with his head on Angel's back and the rest of him on the cave floor. Nudge had curled up against the Gasman's side and Iggy, being the longest of my flock, had bent his body to the shape of the pile but only managed to circle half of the perimeter.

Notice who I didn't mention sleeping peacefully with the others? A certain tall, dark, and annoyingly silent, and yeah, okay, kind of handsome… no, I'm angry at him, trust me.

"Hey." Fang said, schlepping down against the cave wall next to me. I smiled naively, not expecting him to bring up the subject again. I know you all saw it coming, but give me a break; I save the world, I don't expect it when people try to love me all romantically. It's weird.

"Hey." I replied and continued to watch the treetops and valley below for enemies.

"So, I've been thinking," said Fang, which was stupid to state, because I know Fang is always thinking, "I have feelings for you."

"Oh." I was taken aback, of course, and my squeak in reply let him know.

"Lemme finish," he answered huskily, "I have feelings for you, and your dumb jealousy over redheads and attractive, intelligent doctors is proof enough that you have feelings for me, too. I know you hate to say it, because I know it makes you feel weak, but, God, Max, I'm so freakin' tired of you running away from me whenever I tell you things.

"So, because I have your informed opinion, I'm making the decision myself. We're together, whether you like it or not. By the way, I know you like it." He finished with confidence, maybe mistaking my silence as acceptance and relief rather than surprise and embarrassment.

Then, he kissed me. It wasn't a movie kiss, with a sunset on a beach and soft caressing hands. It wasn't a book kiss with rough, needy lips and whispered 'I love yous.' It was a real kiss; a real, awkward kiss with his hands shivering against my neck and cheek and my neck stiff because I wasn't really sure how to do it right. It wasn't easy, and it wasn't a perfect kiss, but somewhere deep down it was perfect to me, because it was mine.

And then, of course, I kicked my heels against the drop of the cave mouth, propelling myself over the edge and into the dark air. My wings snapped open and I was flying. I just needed some time to think about Fang and the Flock and how our relationship would affect 'family dynamics.' Don't make faces, I saw it on the Dr. Phil show, okay?

I would say I don't know why I fly away whenever Fang kisses me, but I would be lying to you. I fly because I'm scared of what might happen. What if being in a relationship with Fang meant he couldn't be my best friend anymore? What if we broke up, and the Flock split again? I couldn't handle that, not again, not ever. I wouldn't let him do that to us.

I heard the flapping of wings behind me, and got ready to put on my supersonic speed. A hand wrapped firmly around my ankle right before I kicked it up. I sucked in a breath of surprise and immediately went into a death roll, trying to knock him off. Fang clung tight though, and started to climb my leg like a rope in gym class. He made it all the way up while I punched and kicked, his wings overshadowing mine and beating against them. He weighed me down and we began to fall.

"Lemme go, you idiot! We're gonna die!" I screamed in frustration.

"We're not going to die." He stated calmly, "Not if you promise to stay put and talk to me."

I hated him just then. I nodded in affirmation and he promptly let me go, falling away and snapping his own wings out. As promised I glided down to the tallest oak tree I could find and landed on a thick branch. He silently rested next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I sneered meanly. Something about being forced to do something makes me a bit crabby, sorry.

"I want you to know that I wouldn't be selfish about this." He spoke quietly to me, and for the first time I saw the pain of rejection in his eyes. "And I also want you to know how selfish _you're_ being about this."

My mouth flapped open in indignation, and he chuckled despite the tense moment and gently pushed my jaw back into position.

"Fang I don't know what you're thinking, but you're wrong—" I started and then stopped, because the hand that had been holding my chin was now covering my mouth.

"I'm not wrong. I know your reason for denying this. You're scared I'd leave and take part of the Flock with me again. Max, I'd never leave you. Once was enough to learn I can't function without you." His face melted into a smile that reached his eyes, and I was momentarily speechless.

"Fang—you're right." My lips were tight and angry tears welled up in my eyes. I hated being wrong. "I'm being selfish. I left the Flock unprotected in the cave; I mean, who's watching them right now?"

"I woke up Iggy before I left—" Fang started to reassure me, but I stopped him this time.

"And I'm also selfish because I don't want to lose you as my _best friend_. What'll that mean when I need to tell you something important, when I need to tell you how I feel like I used to? I couldn't stand it when you were gone; it was like a part of me was taken away. I wouldn't be able to survive without you as my best friend." I let out a shuddering breath. I hate talking about feelings; it's way too messy.

"Max." Fang laughed, and a surge of red anger erupted behind my eyes before he soothed it with, "Don't you know that a girlfriend is a best friend that you kiss?"

How could I argue with that logic?

* * *

A/N: Hey, Max Ride Fans! It's been quite a while since I've posted anything new. I thought it would be nice to send this one out into the Black and see if anyone likes it.

--J.R.


End file.
